Talk:Disney Princess Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Hello, this is my first time in this wiki. I want to change the main page. First reason, the pictures are old and I have new ones. Second reason, there is fanart in the page, or unless there s supposed to be a fanart, then I wont chage it. Third reason, Merida and Anna isnt in the franchise YET. So I suggest we Hello, this is my first time in this wiki. Sorry I was cut off last time. I want to change the main page. First reason, the pictures are old and I have new ones. Second reason, there is fanart in the page, or unless there s supposed to be a fanart, then I wont chage it. Third reason, Merida and Anna isnt in the franchise YET. So I suggest we remove them until they are officially in the franchise. Therefore, I want permission to change the main page. DisneyJr (talk) 14:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC)DisneyJr (ferdy)tinkerbell secret wings' ' (ferdy)tinkerbell Making Changes to the Home Page Hey! I was just wondering if you guys running the Disney Princess Wiki would allow me to make changes to its style and to the home page. I love Disney, and love the content on this Wiki, but I think the look of it could be greatly improved and I'd really be happy to make changes to it. First of all, I think the purple is a little in-your-face and the gold looks more like a muddy greeny brown so I think they need changing (To a light pink and an actual gold maybe?) Also, because I have photoshop on my laptopm I could make some great graphics for the wiki, including a new logo and new components for the home page. Also I believe the home page really needs a revamp. Anna and Elsa are on there, but they aren't even Disney Princesses yet, and this Wiki is for all the princesses anyway, not just them. As well as this, the Anna and Elsa pic leads to a Let it Go page that has information that is out of date (eg it WILL be a song in Frozen.....). I think the person who designed this did a good job, but it just needs a little revamping. I do know what I'm doing - if you go to the Lights wiki (lights.wikia.com) I designed it all (When I say ALL I mean ALL) professionally and to match the theme of the wiki. I'd really like to do this with the Disney Princess Wiki. Thanks StevieIsNinja (talk) 15:34, April 6, 2014 (UTC) i like good guys and i not like bad guys Wiki Design I really like this Wiki's design, it's very beautiful, but has anyone else noticed that it seems heavily influenced by Tangled and Rapunzel? Purple, green and gold? XD ~Ember Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 06:15, August 14, 2018 (UTC)